Overspin of a roll paper product such as paper toweling pulled during dispensing can create slack in the dispensed toweling remaining in a dispenser after the desired length has been dispensed. The slack segment can interfere with subsequent proper operation of some dispensers.
Dispenser arrangements are known which address the problem of overspin and slack creation. Such known devices are characterized by their relative complexity and high expense. The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,817, issued Jul. 4, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,407, issued Sep. 9, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,821, issued Mar. 6, 1945, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,386, issued Sep. 17, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,274, issued Jun. 1, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,948, issued Jul. 9, 2002, Japanese Patent No. JP4478997, issued Jun. 9, 2010 and Canadian Patent Appln. No. 2,256,105, dated Dec. 15, 1998.